


Lunch

by BreathDeeply578



Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Bullying, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathDeeply578/pseuds/BreathDeeply578
Summary: If Bram had been there that first day and had seen Simon being bullied by those students he wouldn't stand for it.Even with Blue gone Bram isn't going to stand by and watch Simon be bullied alone.Plus Garrett always has his back.Based only on the movie verse.I amped up the bulling to raise the stakes
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Lunch

Bram had never told Garrett he was gay, officially. Though by the end of his first year here Garret stopped asking which girl in the school he found the hottest and started asking which person in school he found the hottest. Bram would laugh it off the same way he always did, but he didn’t miss the subtle change and felt his heart swell at the gestor.

By Senior year Garret stopped asking and would just ramble about how he wondered what Leah would say if he asked her out. It was easy and comfortable and despite the front Garret puts on, he is really a kind and thoughtful person. He is also observant, and Bram is miserable, something he wouldn’t let slide as easily as Bram’s sexual orientation.

“Why are you acting like a sad piece of shit?” Garrett has stopped the progress to lunch, by dragging Bram into the empty art classroom.

Bram is looking down at his feet fidgeting a little and Garrett feels a pull of concern in his gut. Bram doesn’t normally let him get away with name calling or cussing.

“I’m Blue.”

Garrett schools his features to not let the shock show on his face. Truthfully, he isn’t as shocked as he should be. He honestly thought it was wilder that Bram had somehow gotten into a sometimes-heated email romance with a random person then the fact that the person was a man. His Bram doing something like that, it was almost inconceivable.

“Dude, I’m so sorry.”

Garrett pulls Bram into a tight huge.

Bram relaxes a little in Garrett’s embrace. He wasn’t expecting Garrett to take it bad per say, not at all, he expected more of big deal though, more awkwardness or uncomfortable tension, but there was none. He just kept being huggy, goofy, loving Garrett. Despite his misery Bram didn’t miss the way his whole body had relaxed at the thought.

Garrett released him from the hug and after a quiet, “Dude, doesn’t change a thing” they are walking to lunch a few minutes late.

As they are walking in Ms. Albright is walking out Spencer and Aaron and she is seething with rage. The air feels weird and full of tension in the café and another teacher has approached Simon, who is standing near a table in the middle of the café, with a shell shocked expression and then, Ethan, who is sitting down at a table with Taylor and Cal. Bram is pretty sure they just missed something awful as he follows Garrett to the lunch table.

“What happened?” Garrett ask’s.

“Spencer and Aaron just put on a show, pretending to be Simon and Ethan”

Leah is so angry, Bram realizes all the other times he had thought Leah was angry with Abby, she had just been mildly annoyed.

“Why was he standing by the table alone?” Garrett ask, and Bram is sure he is the only one that notices the way his tone sounds almost a little disgusted.

“He went to go tell them off.” Nick mumbles.

“Yeah, I get that, but why was he alone?” Garrett is now growling a little and Bram squirms. He knows where this is going, doesn’t really think he can take listening to Nick say that he isn’t okay with Simon being gay.

“We aren’t talking right now.”

There it is.

“Not because of the gay thing…. Because he tried to keep me and Abby apart. He kept telling me Abby had some secrete college boyfriend and then he used Leah to try and distract me.” Nick says looking towards Leah.

Bram is expecting Garrett to be a little annoyed at Leah’s expense too, after all he has had a soft spot for her since sophomore year.

“Why?” Bram ask quietly.

Nick looks uncomfortable.

“Martin was blackmailing him, into helping him get with Abby, using those emails.” Nick says with a shrug at the end, trying to play it cool. That’s what does it for Bram. The fact that they are being so stupid and casual about it.

“So, you are telling me...” Bram starts angrily as Garrett says, “Martin made that post?” just as angry and maybe a little shocked.

He stops at the sight of Bram’s rage… It was really something to behold.

“You are telling me that you are fucking ABANDONING him because of some petty bullshit?” Bram is shaking and Garrett is suddenly worried that he is going to start throwing punches.

“He used Abby and Leah and tried to keep us apart, how is that petty?” Nick yells back.

Bram is on his feet.

“Because he was being blackmailed! Because someone was going to out him by force. God. You don’t even fucking get it. You saw what just happened, right? The “show” Leah called it. He was terrified. People here are fucking assholes and you guys are leaving him to the FUCKING WOLVES. Self-Centered PIECES OF SHIT!”

Nick was on his feet facing off to Bram.

“Don’t talk to us like that.”

Nick was using his scary calm voice; Leah was standing up behind him.

“He set me up to get crushed! He knew Nick liked Abby and still offered me up as sacrifice, to try and keep them apart.”

“He thought you liked Nick; we all did. He wanted you two together before all this even started because he loves you and thought you two would be good together.” Garrett says, in a low angry tone.

Bram thought he would never hear Garrett use that tone of voice with Leah, ever. He was so stupidly smitten with her. He had to be really angry and his anger seemed to level out Bram’s own for a minute.

“Maybe his method wasn’t the best, but he was in a really bad spot. You have to see that? He was just trying to look out for whoever this Blue kid is” Garett says imploringly.

“He was only doing it to look out for himself.” Nick spat, Bram found his anger again.

“HE WAS BEING BLACKMAILED!... You left… abandoned… You don’t even know...”

Garrett knew Bram was dangerously close to not only punching Nick in the face but also outing himself. His rage had hit a level where he couldn’t even form sentences anymore and that was terrifying to Garrett.

Bram was very close to Nick now, staring him down and Garrett knew it was time to end this. Grabbing Bram by the shoulders he pulled him away.

“YOU ARE FUCKING LEAVING HIM IN HIS TIME OF NEED” Bram yelled over his shoulder as Garrett contained to pull him out of a stunned silent café. Two shows in one day, everyone was eating this up.

Garrett is pretty sure Bram has cussed more in the last few minutes, then in his whole high school career and the thought almost makes him laugh.

“They just… Simons alone… I can’t… “Bram was still a little incoherent and Garrett thought he seemed more than a little guilty all of a sudden.

“Not anymore. We will step up and cover him until this all blows over. Now that we know they are being shits.”

Almost like thinking the worse could happen had caused it, Bram and Garrett turned a corner to see Simon, pinned against the wall by Jeff looking like he had just gotten punched while Jeff’s fist set ready to strike again.

“Spence and Aaron don’t deserve suspension because of you faggot. Who even cares about you anyway? Your friends don’t even want you, now that they know.” Simon flinched and Bram saw red.

Bram grabbed Jeff by the back of his neck and ripped him away from Simon. Throwing him to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Simon sink to the ground and makes his choice, as he sinks into a squat in front of Simon. Putting himself between Simon and his attacker.

“Spencer and Aaron are assholes and they deserve more than suspense for that. If they, or anyone else comes towards Simon again, they have us to answer to. Same goes for Ethen, you fuckers go near him and I will personally make sure you regret it.”

Garrett sounds pissed but Bram can’t focus on that because Simon already has a black eye forming and he seems to be covering and nursing a spot on his right ribs. 

Bram’s heart breaks when Simon involuntary flinches as Bram goes to touch him, he isn’t even sure what he is going to do. He just wants to hold him, even in some small way. Simon seems embarrassed by his flinching, he seemed embarrassed about everything really. Bram goes to reach out to him again, slowly this time and his hand rest on Simon’s check. Simons breath hitches and it is doing somethings to Bram’s brain.

“Nurse” Garrett says from behind Bram. Injury’s make him like this, no nonsense, just like on the soccer field.

Simon is shaking his head, “I can’t, it will only make it worse. They will call my parents” Simon said in a small voice.

“Please Simon, I’m worried about your ribs.” Bram whispers softly.

Simon looks shocked that he had noticed.

“That’s not from Jeff that’s from earlier today…”

“That wasn’t the first time someone physical assaulted you today?” Garrett’s voice is quite but Bram can tell how angry he is.

Apparently, Simon can tell too because he shrinks away a little. Bram thinks it maybe a subconscious action because he doesn’t even seem to notice he’s done it. Garrett can truly be menacing when he wants to be.

The bell rings and Simon is scrabbling to get off the ground now. Not wanting anyone to see him down. Bram has a steading hand on his shoulder.

“Simon you have a black eye, people will notice that.”

Simon nods but doesn’t say anything else as he starts to walk down the hall towards his Algebra class, that he shares with Bram.

Bram decides against pushing him more, so he goes and walks in step with Simon. Bram won’t force him to go to the nurse but he’s crazy if he thinks Bram isn’t stay by his side all day. Garrett seems to make the same decision because he walks on Simons other side. He is taking the long way to his history class to do so.

From that point on, Simon is never without one of them in-between classes and they both sit with him at lunch. Garrett still makes his stupid jokes and Bram still is hopelessly tongue tied, but in the weeks that follow that first day back Garrett, Bram and Simon seem an inspirable trio.

Until one day Bram and Garrett are walking to soccer practice, with Nick sulkily walking behind them. The three hadn’t spoken since that day in the lunchroom and Nick had been sulking and quite ever since he saw Simons black eye.

“We should have walked him to his car.” Garrett says to Bram, he seems nervous.

They had been shooting glares at a few kids all day to try and keep them in check and Garett didn’t like that they weren’t by his side.

“I know, but he seemed irritated with me… I don’t know. He is with Nora, it should be fine, right?” Bram ask, practically begging Garrett, to make Bram feel better about leaving Simon on his own, over email and in real life.

“He was irritated because you have been weird as shit all day, what is going on with you?” Garrett asked and Bram flinched a little.

It was true he had been pissy towards Simon all day; he was upset that he had guessed that Blue was Cal. He saw the more then awkward encounter that Simon had with him in the hall. Of course, he thought it was sweet, handsome Cal. Pale skinned, blue eyed, blond haired Cal. Bram was so hurt by that he had spent most of the day even more quiet and a few times even being short and snappy with Simon and Garrett. Garrett was used to Bram’s very occasional moods, but Simon seemed so hurt that Bram had to run from it.

Bram wasn’t sure how to answer Garrets question but luckily, he didn’t have to, because Nick piped up with a scoffing “What are you guys his bodyguards now?”

“You don’t get it do you? Do you think he gave himself that black eye? Do you realize Bram and I walked in on him getting the shit kicked out of him? That it wasn’t even the first time it had happened that day?”

“Fuck off, it isn’t that bad.”

“Not that bad… NOT THAT BAD. FUCK YOU NICK.”

Bram was shaking with rage, but his voice didn’t waver as he stood his ground staring at Nick.

“It is that bad man, he is constantly under attack by a group of guys at school. Do you think me or Bram, of all people, would be late to class all the time so we could walk him if he wasn’t?”

Garrett had gained control of himself and leveled Nick with a stare. Bram couldn’t take it, today had been too much.

“Tell couch I went home sick” Bram said, knowing he will get hell for it later. He couldn’t care, he did feel nauseated, it wasn’t even a lie.

As he started towards the parking lot, he felt his stomach sink further, Nora was running towards them. Bram, Garrett and Nick ran over to her. She was a crying mess and it looked like her elbow and knee where bleeding. Nick went to reach out to her, clearly his angry at Simon didn’t apply to Simons family but Nora pulled away from him and gave him a death glare. Then turning to Bram and Garrett.

“They took him…. They took Simon.”

She was beside herself again as she tried to explain.

“They were waiting by his car for us, it was like six guys off the football team, I tried to help but they just threw me to the ground” at that Nick growled.

Sure, be mad when it’s a straight girl, though Bram had to admit Nora was even smaller and more timid then Simon, and he felt protective of her too.

“He…He kept yelling at them to leave me alone, they said that if he got into the trunk, they would leave me here, so he got into a trunk. It was a that ugly, metallic yellow, sports car.”

She was trying to stay calm, trying to hold herself together as she asked for help.

“I was going to call the cops but when they peeled out, they ran over my phone.”

She was so upset she wasn’t able to hold back anymore as she sobbed into her hands.

“Nick, take Nora home.” Garrett said as he started to his car, Bram followed.

“Let me come with you.” Nick had caught up.

Leaving Nora a few feet behind. Anger flared in Bram seeing her standby herself. Granted, lately Nick breathed and Bram felt annoyed with him, but he was still pissed that Nick was again, abandoning another Spier.

“You are not getting in my car, take care of Nora if you really want to help.”

Garrett was so calm and cool in situations and Bram was so thankful for that. He couldn’t even think straight right now.

Nick look put out, but he nodded and walked back towards Nora. Bram almost wanted to laugh at the disgusted and disgruntled look she gave Nick at the offer of a ride home. Bram felt better when he saw her get into the car despite that. Nick fucking sucked, but he would get Nora home safe and Bram was thankful for that.

As they left, Garrett seemed to have a destination in mind and Bram was pretty sure where he was headed.

The old farmhouse was abandon a few years back after the owners foreclosed on it. It hadn’t been touched since then. Football players tended to bring dates, or in this case victims, there because of the privacy. Bram tensed and wished they had more back up. He wasn’t sure how much of a chance he and Garrett stood against multiple football players, but the thought of leaving Simon alone longer to try and gather a crew was not a tempting one.

When they pulled in, they didn’t see a car, or signs of anyone, but Garrett pointed out they should check to see if they left Simon here first, before they tried something else.

Garrett had barely thrown the car in park as Bram got out of the car and ran inside. The faster they checked the faster they could move on. Bram hoped Nick and Nora called the cops, because they hadn’t yet.

Entering the house, Bram hears Simon banging on the door of an old pantry, begging in a panicked voice to be let out. An old disgusting couch has been placed in front of the door to trap him in there. Simons voice is high, and he keeps saying he can’t breathe, and Bram thinks for a panicked moment that Simon really will run out of air as he and Garrett move the couch.

Bram flings the door open and Simon flinches back, expecting to be faced with one of the men that locked him in here. Instead its Bram and Simon looks like he could collapse with relief.

“Nora… Where’s Nora?”

His voice is still in a panic and Bram can see all the new bruising that is covering his face. Bram wants to vomit…he should have never left him.

“She’s okay, it’s okay. Nick took her home.” Garrett sooths.

Bram feels a sting of jealousy at the easy friendship he and Simon have.

Then before he can form anymore thoughts, about how lucky Garrett is to have such a nice thing with Simon, he feels Simon collapse into his arms. He’s shaking and sobbing, and all Bram can think to do is hold him tighter.

“We should get out of here; they may come back” Garrett says gravely.

Bram is so damn grateful for Garrett because he feels lost. He feels Simons smaller frame trembling in his arms, as a wet spot spreads rapidly on his shirt.

Garrett goes out first, followed by Bram who is still supporting Simon. He has him pulled to his side, as they walk towards the car. Bram doesn’t even think twice, as he pulls Simon into the back seat with him and continues to hold him as he sobs onto Bram’s chest.

Garrett knows where Simon lives so he takes off towards the house. Simon protest weakly but Bram and Garrett both point out that is where Nora is, and if she told his parents they would be freaking out. Simon then agrees that it’s probably best to see Nora and his parents and show them he is okay.

They pull up to the house and climb out of the car, Simon who is still trembling and weak in the knees is leaning on Bram heavily. Bram holds him tightly to his side as they make their way into the house. Garrett notes the police car as well as a car that he thinks is the Spier family car. He opens the door without knocking, figure it was okay because they had Simon.

Nora, Mr. and Mrs. Spier fling themselves from the kitchen into the entry way to face the three boys. Jack Spier looks like he is a second away from panicking, noting the way that Bram is supporting Simon. Bram thinks it probably makes his injures look more severe than they are. He still doesn’t loosen his hold on Simon, until Simon gently pulls away to run to his dad. Mr. Spier has Simon in a hug so tight Bram winces, thinking about Simons probably bruised ribs. Simon doesn’t move though.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Nora barrel toward Garrett, giving him a sobbing hug. Then he has a tiny, crying Nora in his arms squeezing him and mumbling “Thank you, thank you, thank you” and Bram feels his gut twist guilty. It was his fault her and Simon where even alone in the first place. He did not deserve her praise.

This guilt doubles when Mr. Spier having relinquished his hold on his son, who is now being coddled and held tightly by Mrs. Spier, is reaching out and thanking him and Garett for bring his son home. Mrs. Spier shoots a wet thank you to them over Simons mop of hair from the hug she still has him in.

Bram wishes the floor would sallow him whole. This all was his fault.

And they were thanking him.

Bram notices the police officer who clearly wants to take his and Garett’s statement on what happened and where they found Simon. Bram figured he wanted to give Simon a minute to calm down and talk with his family. Apparently, Nora had been all business and already used her yearbook to identify the group of kids that had taken Simon.

Sometime later, sitting in the kitchen between his two parents, Simon retold the story to the police officer. Bram and Garett had settled in, leaning against the counter. Nether really had the desire to leave unless they were told they had too, that was until Simon started the retelling of the story.

Simon spoke with fear in his voice when he talked about watched them throw Nora to the ground, climbing into the trunk, the quick but effective five on one beating that happened before he was shoved into the closet. “Where he should have stayed all along” before being left on his own.

Finally, how Bram and Garrett had found him and brought him home.

Bram couldn’t take the pain and fear that laced Simons voice as he talked about the attack although the relief that filled his voice when he talked about Bram and Garett was even harder to handle.

The police officer thanked them all for their time, promised that some of the boys had already been picked up and he would gather the rest. Then softly suggested Simon be taken to the Emergency room to be checked, just in case. The Spiers agreed and Jack was leading Simon to the car as a tired and upset Nora and Emily stayed in the kitchen. Bram only thought for about half a second as he followed Simon and his dad out to the car.

“Can I come?” Bram asked still feeling weirdly afraid to leave Simons side.

“Sure, I can give you a ride home later if you want” Jack said, looking at Garett, who took that as a sign he could leave Bram here and go home.

“Text me” Garett whispers giving Bram a quick hug.

Bram is in the back seat of the Spier family car. As they back out, Nick pulls in, driving Simons car with Abby following closely behind in his car. Bram rolls his eyes at the too little, too late gestor but otherwise keeps his thoughts to himself. Jack brings them to the Emergency room, going a consistent ten miles over the speed limit the whole way.

After waiting in the waiting room for what felt like forever, and a quick x-ray that showed what they had all been hoping for, no broken ribs. Simon and Bram where sitting quietly in the room, while Jack talked to the doctor and someone that looked like she was a social worker, outside the door. Simon had been given some potent pain killers, the bruising on his face and ribs was severe enough to warrant them, and he seemed to be in significantly less pain and less anxious as he laid on the stretcher, Bram in a chair next to him.

“Guess Cute Bram is my knight in shining armor now” Simon giggled, then instantly looked like he regretted his words.

“Sorry… if that was weird” Simon mumbled, and Bram felt his heart clench.

“No… not weird” Bram says softly and Simon blushes.

“Yeah, well… No one wants the outed gay kid crushing on them” Simon tries to laugh.

“I don’t mind...” Bram can feel the confession on the tip of his tongue. Simone had just called him “Cute Bram” even though he wasn’t Cal, Simon still thought he was “cute” as Bram. He kept telling himself that had to mean something.

Simon looks flustered and nervous as he opens his mouth a few times, on the verge of speaking before he gives up and leans back closing his eyes.

Bram thinks he is starting to nod off and without his eyes open and looking at him Bram feels a surge of courage

“I’m Blue” Bram whispers.

Simons eyes comically spring open. Bram would laugh, if he didn’t feel like he was about to be sick.

Simon is looking at Bram like he wants to believe him, wants to so bad, but for some reason can’t. Bram wonders if anyone else has tried to say they were Blue, as a cruel prank. He thinks back to an email he knows wasn’t shared on the post.

“And the like… Took on a whole new level, once I learned it was you” He whispers softly.

Before Simon can do anything but stare with wide eyes at Bram, Jack re-enters the room, telling both boys that they have the all clear and that it was time to go home.

Bram was laying down on his bed. Above the sheets perfectly still and waiting. Waiting for his phone to buzz, as he was getting dropped off, Simon had said in a way that should have been casual but wasn’t at all, that he’d “call him later tonight”. Bram had nodded dumbly and walked inside. His Mother had been informed of the whole incident and was sitting in the living room as he walked by.

She had asked if he wanted to talk about it, being the only person besides Garrett who truly understood how an attack on the outed gay kid would affect him. He had said he really didn’t want to and that he was just tired, which wasn’t a lie. He was bone tired. She had smiled understandingly and with a soft passing comment about how he shouldn’t have gone to that farmhouse alone, but she understood his choice, she let him go upstairs with a swift kiss to the cheek.

His phone buzzed and his caller ID showed that it was Simon.

“Hello” He said cringing because of how formal he sounded.

“Hey” Simons voice was so soft and sweet it made Bram’s heart stutter.

“I’m so sorry” Bram suddenly sobs out. He doesn’t know where it is coming from, didn’t feel it coming until the sorrow had hit him so powerfully.

“Shhhh Shhh Shh its okay. Everything is okay” Simons voice is sweet like honey and Bram feels like the biggest piece of garbage. Simon doesn’t need this right now, doesn’t need him breaking down, he thinks bitterly. He needs a friend, maybe more… _Maybe he needs me_ Bram thinks.

“Are you okay? Are you in pain? Those pills haven’t worn off yet, have they?” Bram rapid fires his question and only stops when he hears Simons soft laugh.

“I’m okay, they seem to still be working okay.”

“I shouldn’t have left you, not as Blue or as Bram today. I’m so sorry, this is really all my fault” Bram says, he is still crying a little, but he is getting control over his voice and his breathing.

“You never left me. Even if Blue stopped emailing me, Bram literally become one of my only protectors, well besides Garrett. I really don’t know what I would have done without you two this last month.”

“I let you walk to the car alone… I left you… I…” Bram was losing his composer again.

“I wasn’t alone, I was with Nora. We didn’t think they would come after me if I wasn’t completely alone. No one has ever said anything to Ethan if Taylor was around.” 

Bram knew this was true, it was one of the thoughts that had allowed him to run away scared that day. Even if Nora wasn’t particular big or strong, it was another person to witness everything. That normally led to people leaving it be. Still this last month the violence towards Simon was probably double what Ethan had gone through. The thought made Bram want to punch a hole in the wall. Simon didn’t deserve any of that. Sweet Simon, with his laugh and bright eyes and smile. He hadn’t seen those features on his face since he was outed, and Bram really missed them.

“I heard you… I heard you ask Cal. I know I had no right to be upset but it upset me. I’m nothing like Cal…. I thought you wouldn’t want it to be me.” Bram whispers the last part into the phone. He hadn’t wanted to admit to it all, but he needed Simon to know. If Bram was ever going to be able to accept the fact that Simon didn’t blame him, he needed Simon to know the whole truth. The stupid reason he had left in the first place.

“Bram listen to me. None of what happened is your fault. In fact, as the weeks went on, I couldn’t even be a little mad at Blue for delating the email. Knowing what I went through, I could never ask him to do the same… ask you to do the same. I was never mad that Blue left. Then you stepped in as yourself and you seriously probably saved me. Saved me from feeling totally and absolutely alone, saved me from outside attacks. Saved me like a fucking damsel in distress tonight. I meant it when I called you Cute Bram. “

Bram has his eyes closed and is holding his breath, letting Simons words wash over him. Feeling the relief that Simon didn’t blame him, didn’t hate him. 

“Bram, I didn’t want Cal. I wanted Blue, I am so incredibly happy that I found him” Simon voice is soft and maybe a little tired.

“You aren’t disappointed it’s me, are you?” Bram asks, needing to drive the point all the way home. He needed to hear Simon say that he wasn’t disappointed.

“No Bram. I am really not. In fact, I am pretty sure if I think about the “And the like…” Comment you made earlier tonight, I might need more sedatives to calm down” 

Bram flushes as he remembers what he said to convince Simon he was Blue. He had basically admitted to masturbating, not only to Jacques, but to Simon as well.

“Yeah… I… well…” Bram was fumbling badly, and it didn’t seem like Simon was going to stop it and spare him.

Then he realized what Simon was saying. Saying he felt the same. It caused Bram to go hot all over. A part of him wanted to push this. See if he could get Simon to say something dirty. Maybe explain something he liked, but the more reasonable part of Bram knew Simon needed to sleep. Knew the pills maybe lowering his inhabitations a bit. So, he decided that it was time to call it a night.

“Maybe… Maybe it’s time for bed?” Bram asked while his body screamed at him for ruining everything.

“Yeah…it probably is. I don’t think I will be going to school tomorrow, but can I text you, or call you again tomorrow after school?” Simon ask, his voice sounds so heavy with sleep.

“Please do.” Bram says softly smiling into the phone. Things would improve from here, they had too.

With that they said their goodnights and Bram feel asleep thinking maybe things would turn out okay.

Bram stood in Simons room for the first time and he felt so incredibly awkward and horrible that he couldn’t even enjoy how the room just looked so Simon. The chalkboard paint wall, the small Hufflepuff emblem hanging by his desk. His desk where he probably emailed Blue. Okay, Bram enjoyed it a little.

Leah was sitting on Simons bed next to Simon. She was about a foot away from him and he saw tears sliding down her face. Simon was also sitting stiffly, trying to hastily wipe tears of his own as he stared at Bram, standing in his doorway with his arms full of books and papers.

Bram had been so sure that he could casually show up to the Spiers with assignments for Simon. And his plan had gone smooth up until this point. Mrs. Spier had smiled and stepped aside to let him in. She had thanked him for again being so helpful and directed him up towards Simon’s room. The thought that Simon wouldn’t want to see him or that it could be a bad time did not cross his mind, until he stood in the doorway, seeing the painful sight before him.

“I’ll go… I should go. Simon, I really am sorry. About it all. Even if I was hurt, leaving you… I will always regret how I acted. Same with Nick and Abby… Nick is beside himself…”

“Nick has been texting me all day” Simon said wetly. It wasn’t sharp or unkind, but it seemed to stop Leah in her tracks.

“Oh, Okay cool… So, we will see you when you come back to school?” Leah ask hopefully and Bram would almost feel bad for her, if it hadn’t been over a month of her ignoring Simon in the halls. If Bram hadn’t had a front row seat to Simon falling apart without her and her ignoring it. Bram thinks he is most mad at her, not because she was necessarily the most at fault, but because she had left Simon the most hurt.

Simon just nods and Leah stands to leave.

“Hi Bram” She says softly as she walks out the door and Bram wonders what she knows, how much Simon has said to her while she sat there with him.

“She doesn’t know you are Blue” Simon whispers when they hear Leah call a sad goodbye to Nora as she walks out the door. Bram feels like Simon could almost read his mind.

“I wouldn’t care anyways… I want to be out with you” Bram finds as he’s saying it, he has never meant something more.

“No.” Simon says simply.

“What?” Bram asks.

He feels sick, maybe a Simon not high on pills doesn’t want Bram. A sober Simon thinks Bram is ugly and he is mad at him for leaving.

“I don’t want to tell you stay in the closet longer… But you saw what happened to me. Those guys… They will come after you too. I can’t do that to you. Not for me.” Simon’s voice is soft and sad and laced with concern and Bram lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“I don’t care. I want you. I want to be with you… If you’ll have me of course” Bram feels himself flush at his outburst. Simon may still not want this.

“Of course, I want you. I just don’t want you to get hurt.” Simon smiles softly at Bram and his outburst.

Bram in a fit of bravery goes and sits down on the bed next to Simon. Unlike Simons last guest in his bed, Bram sits very close to Simon. Simon’s thigh is against his own and he feels very aware of every place that Simon is touching him, as he leans back against the headboard, mirroring Simons position.

“I really want to hold your hand” Bram says softly, looking at Simon’s hand that has some bruising and swelling on it from trying to fight back yesterday.

“Then hold it” Simon breaths out and Bram is struck with such strong butterflies he almost loses his nerve.

Then he is, very gently, holding Simons hand. His hand is so soft and is smaller than Bram’s own. He feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest. Simon is a boy, a boy that Bram finds incredible and so very attractive and now Bram is holding his hand.

Simons thumb brushes over Bram’s knuckles softly and Bram thinks he could probably die, like this in this moment, and be happy. Just Simon touching him softly and innocently like this is enough for Bram to die happy. He doesn’t even want to think about how he would feel if he ever gets to do more with Simon. If he were to get touch Simon more and be touched in return. He puts a halt to that thought, when he becomes worried that maybe some of his blood had gone down south a little.

To try and push the not so innocent thoughts out of his mind, Bram decided to try and ask Simon about what was said between Leah and him. Or if Nick had said anything worthwhile, like a sincere apology.

“What did Leah say? And Nick… Did he… Are you guys friends again?” Bram ask softly and he hears Simon sigh softly.

“Yeah I guess” Simons voice is alarmingly more wet sounding then it was just a minute ago and Bram feels a stab of guilt for bringing up the topic.

Without warning Simon is crying in earnest. Bram finds his mind is at a complete lost, like it always kind of is when it comes to Simon, but luckily his body seems to react instinctively, as he gently pulls Simon towards him. Then without any indications of his plan, not that Bram would have said no, Simon is clutching Bram and putting his own legs over Bram’s. Effectively sitting in Bram’s lap and allowing Bram’s arms to wrap around him. Pulling him into a hug and holding him tightly. Simon buries his face into Bram’s neck. Though his crying is nothing like the fearful sobs that had escaped Simon yesterday, Bram still hates it. He hates that Simon has so many reasons to cry lately.

He is trying to rub soothing circles on Simons back as Simon tries to regain control of himself. Bram doesn’t rush him; it’s been such a horrible month for Simon. Abby, Nick and especially Leah have been a huge part of that. Simon needs to get this all out. Plus, a part of Bram feels a small thrill at the thought that Simon is seeking him out for comfort. Suck on that Cal, he thinks then instantly feels guilty.

Simon calms down but doesn’t make any moves to put space between them and that suits Bram just fine.

“They really hurt me when they left, I know… I know what I did wasn’t great. I didn’t like lying to Nick. I didn’t want to help Martin. I was just too afraid. Afraid to be outed, afraid that you would freak out and I would lose you.” Bram cringes when Simon says that because that is exactly what he did. Simon noticing hums and nuzzles Bram’s neck as a response to that.

“Not mad at you remember. Again, you never left my side as Bram, even if you delated your account as Blue, you still never left me” Simon whispers softly and Bram thinks Simon is far too kind and good to be on this earth.

“I miss them so much; I really want things back. I want them back. If they can look past my not stellar actions…yes I know I was being blackmailed.” Simon interjects when he feels Bram tense and prepare to say something. “It was still shitty of me and I know that. If they can look past that I can look past them leaving me.” Bram nods his head and then not knowing if Simon can feel his actions or not, he speaks up.

“If that’s what you want to do, I support you one hundred percent. As long as they apologies.” Bram wants to make eye contact with Simon so he can see that Bram is serious. Simon is worth an apology he deserves one.

Simon sniffs into his shoulder and for some reason Bram finds it so incredibly cute he feels a pull in his gut.

He really is gone for this boy.

“Nick said he was sorry that he wasn’t around to help me defended myself against the bullies, that he wishes he had intervened at lunch that day.” Simon says softly.

Bram thinks it could probably be better, should involve some heartfelt moment that doesn’t happen over text, but he also knows that was probably Nick trying his best. He would respect Simons wishes to try and amended his friendships with some of his oldest friends. He had seen Leah’s apology; it had seemed pretty heartfelt and involved crying.

“Abby also texted me today. Said she was sorry for overreacting. That she still wishes I had come to her and was uncomfortable with the way I had treated her as an object, but she eventually understood where I was coming from and should have had more compassion for my situation” Simon finishes.

He tries to push down the fact that they all came to Simon because of the events that had unfolded yesterday. That seeing how bad things where had been a catalyst to them understanding Simons position a little more. At least they had come around, though Bram felt like it shouldn’t have taken Simon literally being kidnapped for them to see that.

Simons slowly pulled out of Bram’s embrace and moved to sit next to him again.

“Sorry” Simon mumbled as he suddenly flushed looking at the mess he made of Bram’s shirt. Maybe realizing he had jumped in Bram’s lap without warning in his wave of emotions.

“I can be a little dramatic” Simon said softly.

Bram didn’t feel like Simon was being overly dramatic. He felt like Simon had needed to purge himself of those feelings. Bram was happy to be there for him, in person. Something he had been wanting to do for months.

“Don’t be sorry. It wasn’t dramatic, you needed to cry it out I get that. It’s been really hard for you and I am happy to be a shoulder to cry on” Bram said, impressed that he was able to get such a full sentience out when Simon was sitting next to him, touching him and looking at him. It almost felt like too much to look into those Moon-gray eyes.

“Simon, I am all in if you are.” Bram isn’t sure where the courage for that came from but the way Simons face lights up makes him really happy, he found it.

“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?” Simon ask slyly and he looks so happy and Bram couldn’t help but beam at the fact that he had caused that.

“That’s what I am asking… If you want.” Bram responds

Simon looks thoughtful.

“Yes. I want that.” His face probably hurts from how much he is smiling Bram thinks.

“But let’s only tell our families and friends. I don’t want to keep it a secret or keep you hidden. I actually, really want to tell every single person that I have a sexy as fuck boyfriend” Bram feels his checks heating and has to look down, where he spots his hand that is still holding Simon’s hand and his blush intensifies.

“However, I don’t want you getting the same treatment at school as me. So, let’s just try and keep it kind of on a need to know basis.” Simon looks worried, like he is going to offend Bram.

Maybe Bram is a little hurt that Simon wants to hide him, but he knows that isn’t actually the case. Simon is just worried. If the roles were reversed, he would feel the exact same way.

“If that is what you want. I am fine with that. But if it comes out at school that we are together I don’t want to lie about it. I don’t want to lie about you.”

Simon nods in response and looks up at Bram. His eyes are still wet, but he looks happy, and soft and so very pretty. Bram’s hand rest lightly on Simons check, he wants to kiss Simon badly. Like the mind reader he seems to be Simon seems to know what Bram wants and he leans in for the kiss.

The kiss is quick, soft and everything Bram has ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading friends.


End file.
